crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue gem
The Blue gem, also known as the Sapphire, is a rare type of gem belonging to the colored gems in the Crash Bandicoot series. Like the other colored gems, the blue gem is usually collected by completing a special task. Once it is recovered, the blue gem will unlock special routes by activating a platform or platforms in certain levels, known as gem paths. ''Crash Bandicoot In the original game, the blue gem is well rounded and the flattest of the game's gems. The blue gem can be obtained in Toxic Waste by completing the level while smashing all of the crates and without dying after the first checkpoint. Once collected, it will unlock the gem paths on the levels Rolling Stones, Cortex Power, and Jaws of Darkness. Out of all the colored gems in this game, the blue gem is used the most for completion of other levels in the game. Walkthrough DM's Guide Crash Bandicoot 1 - Toxic Waste (Blue Gem) Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The blue gem appears with the same shape as the first game, though like all the colored gems it has become opaque instead of translucent. It can be obtained in the very first level, Turtle Woods. Rather than breaking every crate, it is acquired by not breaking a single crate. If the clear gem has already been recovered, then if Crash breaks 'x' crates during the level, a box counter will appear at the end stating 'x/0' crates are broken, hinting towards the Blue Gem's true nature. It opens up the blue gem path in Hang Eight and part of the multicolor gem path in Spaced Out. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 - Blue Gem-0 Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The blue gem appears exactly the same as in ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. It can be obtained by completing the death route in Tomb Wader from the fourth warp room. It opens up the Blue Gem Path in Sphynxinator and part of the Multicolor Gem Path in Bug Lite. Walkthrough DM's Guide Crash Bandicoot 3 - Tomb Wader (Blue Gem - Skull Route)-1 ''Crash Team Racing The blue gem appears similar in color to ''Crash 2 and Crash 3. However, much like all five colored gems in the game, it has assumed the shape of a typical clear gem from Crash 2 or Crash 3. Oddly and inexplicably, once it is collected, it is a substantially lighter shade of blue in the inventory screen. The blue gem is obtained by completing the Blue Gem Cup tournament. If the player completes the CTR Challenges on the race tracks Sewer Speedway, Tiger Temple, Dragon Mines and N. Gin Labs, to collect all blue CTR tokens, then the Blue Gem Cup will be available to play, where the four races can be raced again in a tournament. If the player wins the most points from all four races, they win the blue gem. It is required to complete the game because the other four gems are needed to unlock Turbo Track. The blue gem also unlocks Komodo Joe as a playable character. Walkthrough Crash Team Racing Blue Gem Cup 1080 HD ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex The blue gem has a slightly different model to ''Crash 2 and Crash 3; it is less flat, features substantially more edges on the underside, and sports a lighter shade of blue, more akin to the color of the blue gem as it appears in the inventory screen of Crash Team Racing. It can be obtained by completing the Death Route in Arctic Antics. It opens up the blue gem path in Tsunami. Walkthrough How to get the Blue Gem - Crash Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure The blue gem returns here with a sprite identical to the clear gem, only a dark blue. It is hidden in Ruined and is essential for opening up the gem path in Snow Crash. The death tornado spin is required to obtain it; Crash must jump from on top of the nitro switch crate back to the left reach it on a small hidden path in mid-air. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot - The Huge Adventure (GBA) - How to get the Blue Gem-0 Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced The blue gem returns in this game, however for a different purpose then gem paths. In this game, there are blue gem shards, found in the levels Tiki Torture, Magma Mania, Mister Lava Lava, and Eruption Disruption. The blue gem shards used to unlock the level Fire Walker. In Fire Walker there is no crystal as it is replaced by a blue gem. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced All Blue Gem Shards Crash Nitro Kart Similar to ''Crash Team Racing, the blue gem is used as part of the Blue Gem Cup after completing the CNK Challenges where the player must earn points by racing on Barin Ruins, Clockwork Wumpa and Electron Avenue. Upon completion, Polar will be unlocked. Walkthrough Crash Nitro Kart PS2 BLUE Gem Cup ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The blue gem's shape is universally the same as the ''Crash 2 and Crash 3 model in all three games. The color is a tinted blue. Since the game is a remake, it can be obtained in the same ways as it was in the original games, the levels being Turtle Woods, where you cannot destroy any crates, and Tomb Wader, via the Death Route. It opens up the paths in Hang Eight and Sphynxinator respectively. It is customly drawn on the pause screen and looks the same throughout all three games. Walkthroughs Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Toxic Waste - Blue Gem Guide-0 Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Turtle Woods" Blue Gem (PS4 N Sane Trilogy) Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 25 Tomb Wader (Clear & Blue Gem)-0 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled The blue gem reappears in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled where it serves the same purpose that it had in the original version of Crash Team Racing. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. crash 2 japanese blue gem.png|A Blue Gem in the Japanese version of Cortex Strikes Back. Blue gem.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Red-1499705441.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Team Racing. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Nitro Kart Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Nitro Kart. Blue Gem Crash Nitro Kart.png|A Blue Gem in CNK. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Blue Gem.png|Blue Gem sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Twinsanity Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in Crash Twinsanity. Blue Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Blue Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Blue Gem Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Blue Gem in the N. Sane Trilogy. Blue Gem Skeleton.png|Blue Gem Platform Outline from N Sane Trilogy Blue Gem Board.png|The Blue Gem Platform as it appears in Hang Eight from the N Sane Trilogy. Gem-blue.png|An icon of the Blue Gem from the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Trivia *In the first three games, the blue gem is always located in a level whose name is two words long for which the first word starts with 'T' and the second word starts with 'W': Toxic Waste, Turtle Woods and Tomb Wader. *This gem is the only gem that changes its color in The Wrath Of Cortex, sporting a more cyan shading instead of aquamarine. pl:Niebieski Klejnot Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gems Category:Items Category:Secrets